A Spikey Christmas
by Redfeather5
Summary: Spike plays Santa Clause


A/N: All Buffy Characters belong to Joss Wheildon

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Spike grinned at his thoughts this Christmas eve. Actually, there was one creature stirring this night, him. He couldn't help but smile again. Here he was the evil undead, the Big Bad himself, playing Santa Claus. Shaking his head he again dipped into the sake beside him and placed another present under the tree. How had he come to this? Playing Santa Claus to the Slayer. If it ever became known he would never live it down.

Spike thought back to when he realized that for the two Summers girls this Christmas was going to be lean and rather bare. Buffy and him had been cutting through down town Sunnydale, hot on the trail of some creepy-crawly or other, when Spike notice all the Christmas decorations were out in force. Well, far be it from him to ever let a good opening go to waste he asked the Slayer what she thought Santa Claus would bring her this year. The answer kind of surprised him. She said nothing. What do you mean nothing luv? He asked. You know my job barley covers the bills. There just isn't any more to pay for extra stuff. I'm hoping to get Dawn something, but that's about all there is. At Spike's ahh Slayer. She immediately assured him, kind of defensively, it's all right. We're good. I don't really need anything anyway, and neither does Dawn. I just want something for her to unwrap Christmas morning. About that time they had run to ground the creepy-crawly and had had other things to think about. She had not mentioned the subject again and neither had Spike. That didn't mean that he had forgotten the conversation though.

No, I didn't forget not for a moment. I had this idea. Really it was a crazy idea. Me, play Santa to the Slayer? Crazy, and yet…. I just couldn't stand the idea of "my girls" waking up Christmas morning with nothing under the tree. But how to do it? I could nick somethings for them, but I knew Buffy wouldn't like that. What else could I do? I need money for my plan to work. It needed to be legal and it needed to be quietly done. Why quietly? Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if they knew what I was up to would it?

Took a little time and planning but I found myself a little job as a night bar-tender at a private club near the outskirts of Sunnydale. Nice little place, quiet, exclusive and paid well. Not the kind of place that I had to worry the Slayer or her Scoobies were likely to wander into. Enjoyed myself too. Really didn't count on that, but it was nice. The only stumbling block I had was the Slayer herself. Seems she had gotten use to me being available to go on patrol any time she wanted me to. Now suddenly I was busy. She started asking questions the first time I told her I couldn't go, and just about every other time she got near me after that. What was I doing that kept me so busy? Where was I going? Well, we couldn't have questions like that now could we? Out came all kinds of excuses. When they didn't work I would go into a rant about how-was-it-her-business- anyway,-since-when-did-I-need-her-permission-to-leave-my-crypt and so on. Each time I would start this she would get this really funny look and just go away. Worked like a charm.

Between paychecks and tips I soon had plenty of money for my plan to go forward. Soon I found myself at the mall. Me at the mall. If the whelp ever heard of this I would never, never live it down. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. I was perfectly safe. I had been very careful. I knew that Buffy had to work today and that the Nibblet was going skating with a friend, far far away from this mall. After a long days shopping I finally had everything I wanted to get. Tired but satisfied I got everything back to the crypt, thank goodness for gift wrappers, and got everything hidden before night. Just as I was settling myself for a much needed rest in front of the telly with my mug of blood who should slam the door of my crypt but the Slayer. Can't say I wasn't happy to see her, because I'm always happy to see her, but I was tired. I didn't want to go patrolling. One look at her hopeful eyes and I found myself getting up out of the chair and following her out. We were quite busy that night and she had no time to question me, lucky me. We finished just before dawn, so of course I had to leave right after, no time for question then either. As I lowered by tired body into the bed I couldn't help but smirk, all I had to do was wait until Christmas Eve now.

And that brings us back to the here and now. Spike looked around at the tree and gifts. Everything looked great, and they would never know who did it. He was just about to leave when he heard a noise coming from the front porch. Oh that must be the Slayer coming in from a last patrol. Time to slip out the back door. Quietly he did just that. Still, he lingered near by. Would she notice now or be too tired to see that Santa had already been. He saw the light come on in her room. She had gone up without turning on any lights on the bottom floor, good. The surprise would keep till morning. Spike kept watch, there under his tree until he saw her light go out, a little while later. Goodnight Slayer, Merry Christmas.

Christmas evening at sunset found Spike waking in a good mood. Christmas day! He wondered if the Slayer and little bit liked their presents, he hoped so. He thought he would do them a favor and stay in his own little crypt for the day. Give Buffy a day off. Slowly he made his way upstairs to get a bite to eat, maybe watch the telly for a while. As he came upstairs and looked around he couldn't believe what he saw. Seems Santa visits vampires now. Sitting on his coffee table was a little green tree, complete with lights and decorations. Under the tree were two wrapped packages. Slowly Spike approached the table and sat down on the couch. He reached for the first package and unwrapped it. Opening the box he found a new silver lighter. Wow, he thought, nice. Then he reached for the second box. After unwrapping this one he lifted the lid, peered in and started to laugh. Inside were two purple fuzzy dice on a string. He was still laughing when he heard a small noise from the door. Looking up he saw Buffy and Dawn peeking in. Signing for them to come in he thank them for their gifts, and asked if Santa had been good to them as well. They told how when they had come downstairs that morning the living room was filled with gifts. Dawn was now convinced that there was a Santa. They stayed for a while enjoying each other's company but finally it was time to go. Dawn hurried out and Buffy followed, but a little slower. Just before leaving she hugged Spike and whispered in his ear. Thanks, Santa and gave him a kiss. She slipped out after Dawn leaving Spike with a bemused expression on his face. How had she known? He laughed quietly to himself as he turned back to his chair, thinking MERRY CHRISTMAS Slayer, Merry Christmas little bit, and good night.


End file.
